yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvette
- 5 = }} |Name = Yvette |Kanji = イベット |Romanji = Ibetto |Alias = Shaggy (by Mister; formerly) |Birthday = 2040 |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Age = 5Volume 2 Extra page 7 (by 2047) |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Red |Height = Around 110 cm |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Farm Identifier = 59294 |Status = Alive |Allies = Norman, Jemima, Alicia, Mark, Grace Field escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Nao Shiraki }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. She is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Yvette now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she and her team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Yvette was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Yvette is a young girl with fair skin and round red eyes. She has unruly black hair with spikes sticking out at all angles and short bangs. She ties her hair into a single pigtail at the back. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "59294", can be seen on the left side of her neck. Personality Yvette is shown to be an artistic girl and due to her great love towards drawing, she always carries a pencil and a block with her. She draws maps and anything that her older siblings ask of her, lending a hand in their plans. Additionally, she is smart and observant, and very good at interpreting different traces and finding provisions in the forest. She is also a headstrong, curious, cheerful and determined girl, as she does not hesitate to help her family as much as she can. She gets along with Jemima, Alicia, and Mark, as well as Nat, who is shown to be creative like her. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Yvette went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage she has been living in since she was born. During a game of tag, she was caught by Krone. She is seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc The day before Norman's shipment, he was seen borrowing a piece of paper from Yvette to write down to plan for the escape. As he wrote, Yvette was beside him and drawing. As one of the youngest children, Yvette was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. Yvette and her siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Search For Minerva Arc Goldy Pond Battle Arc Cuvitidala Arc References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Article Stubs